FLOW CYTOMETRY SHARED RESOURCE Project Summary The goal of the Flow Cytometry Shared Resource (FCSR) is to provide Wake Forest Baptist Comprehensive Cancer Center (WFBCCC) members with ready access to the necessary expertise and state-of-the-art flow cytometry instrumentation that can be applied to a wide range of cancer biology research. Flow cytometry is a critical technology that provides rapid single-cell analysis and cell sorting through the simultaneous detection of light scatter properties and the presence of multiple cellular molecules or metabolites in or on an individual cell. In addition, the FCSR seeks to foster the development of protocols that can utilize the continually increasing number of available markers and methodologies. The FCSR is focused on addressing the needs of both seasoned flow cytometry users as well as those just discovering the capabilities of flow cytometry technology. To this end, monthly training for the instruments is provided for new users as well as support in experimental design and data interpretation following training. Instruments available include a BD FACS Aria cell sorter (three lasers and eleven parameters), a BD FACS Canto II analyzer (three lasers and ten parameters) and BD FACS Calibur and Accuri analyzers (two lasers and six parameters). In addition to the software with each flow cytometer, additional analysis software is available to analyze multiparameter data to identify and characterize cell subpopulations. DNA histogram analysis software programs are also available for researchers requiring advanced cell cycle analysis. The FCSR is under the direction of Martha Alexander-Miller, Ph.D., and has a staff of 1.33 FTEs. To accomplish the goals of the facility, the FCSR has the following Specific Aims to: 1) Provide cutting-edge analysis instrumentation for flow cytometric analysis; 2) Provide multi-parameter cell sorting for user-defined populations; 3) Provide instrument training for new and existing users; and 4) Provide expertise for experimental design and interpretation of flow cytometry data. In the November 2014 ? October 2015 grant year, the FCSR provided services to forty-two users, 74% of whom were WFBCCC members; of those, 64% had peer-reviewed funding. WFBCCC members accounted for 85% of the service hours.